


bed time

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, NO cuckolding or incestual fantasizing at any point, One-Sided Hypnos/Zagreus, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, as in like no condom but other means of contraception, zags just a good communal boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything was going fine right up until they got home, at which point it got worse. But also, better?
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	bed time

**Author's Note:**

> Zagreus is a non/pre-op trans man. No direct references are made towards nor explicit terms used for his genitalia.

Hypnos honestly had not planned for this to happen.

'This' being the state of being crammed under his best friend’s bed, stripping his cock in time with the sounds of his brother fucking the daylights out of said best friend.

Had Hypnos known this was going to happen he would have never come over, and instead would probably be napping in his own room having the loveliest dreams of ~~this exact scenario~~ being anywhere but here.

It’s not like Zagreus had ever minded his unannounced drop-ins before – the lad more welcomed them actually, happy to have company over who would chat the hours away with him while he was ‘confined’ to the house on ‘strict’ orders. It only made sense that Hypnos would then continue to come over when he could as usual; and that he would let himself in and snoop around for something to do even though no one was home; and that when he heard the opening and closing of the door some time later followed by the clatter of keys being tossed on the table and the rustle of grocery bags being set down, he would scoot under the bed in preparation of giving the other boy a surprise.

It only stopped making sense when he noticed that there were two voices instead of just one, and two sets of footsteps coming down the hall and into the bedroom, and… two sets of clothing haphazardly being dropped to the floor.

Hypnos was positive that he would be able to identify the tattoos adorning Thanatos’ ankles and Zagreus’ feet with only a fractional glance, and there they both were. He held his breath until he nearly passed out while they laughed between themselves and traded (frankly, disgusting sounding) kisses and muttered things too quiet for him to make out. He didn’t know if he wanted to make his presence known so they would kick him out and spare him the mortification, or if he wanted to stay hidden and wait it out so he could slip out with as much dignity intact as possible.

The decision was made for him when Thanatos sat on the edge of the bed sans boxers, and Zagreus dropped to his knees in front of him with gusto.

The string of expletives Than let out following that would have made a sailor blush.

He couldn’t help but stare, enraptured by the sight of Zagreus bare only a handful of inches away from face, the dark red spandex of his underwear obscuring the full view hardly a detriment. And he kept watching as he shifted around to settle into a more comfortable position, as he started to rub his thigh together, as the skin of his belly tinted pink as his blush crept lower (cute), as he dropped his kneel lower and spread his legs to rock his hips against nothing.

Hypnos stuck one hand into his sweats to palm his growing erection as the other worked to push the material down out of the way. He should have felt some semblance of shame, but… someone would have to be a fool to call Zagreus unattractive, and with a view like this, he looked good. Really good.

His show was ended by Than apparently tapping out of getting a blowjob from the hottest man alive.

“What’s wrong? Everything good?” Zagreus… sounded exactly as wrecked as he dreamed he would. God damnit.

“Excellent, thank you for asking,” he deadpanned back, sounding as breathless as Hypnos felt. “Just… come here. We won’t make it to the good part at this rate.”

“I was under the impression that all of it was the good part.” The smirk was obvious in his tone. Zagreus kicked his underwear off as he stood, and after a good amount of grunting and flailing and good-natured laughter from both of them, his binder joined it.

“Fuck, condoms are still in the kitchen. Do you want get them or should I.”

“Neither – takes too long. Got an IUD for your 25th birthday, remember? An’ I don’t mind getting a little messy.”

_Their birthday_ , Hypnos’ traitorous mind supplied entirely unhelpfully, _it’s mine too_.

Thanatos let out a shuddery exhale, but didn’t seem to complain in the slightest. “You’re a menace.”

“I must remind you, you were the one to suggest it.”

The creak of the bed as the two re-positioned themselves and the subsequent moans and roughly whispered praises as their bodies met was more than enough to end the conversation.

For lack of better rationality, he wondered what position they would be in if he peeked out and truly watched them, just for a moment.

Maybe it would be plain missionary, sweet and simple with Zagreus’ legs around his waist and his head tilted back to bear his throat for marking.

Maybe, on top of that, Zagreus was flexible enough to be bent double, with hands on the backs of his knees pushing them up to his shoulders, keeping him from squirming too much.

Or maybe Zagreus liked being down on all fours with his partner draped over his back, their arms around his middle holding him steady as they humped him like an animal.

Or _maybe_ , he liked more control than that, pinning his partners on their backs with his weight as they palmed his chest and he rode them to his heart’s content, taking everything he wanted just as he wanted it.

He snapped out of his thoughts with his fist near a blur on his dick when he head Zagreus’ breathing deepen and his punched-out little moans get louder, pulling his hand away to lick a stripe up his palm before getting back on pace.

Staying quiet for any period of time was hard enough for Hypnos on an average day. Staying quiet while getting off to the kind-of obscene sounds of his friend-now-maybe-actually-crush also getting off right above him? Made the previous scenario feel like a cakewalk.

He prayed to every god out there that 1. the both of them combined with the bed were loud enough to cover any noise he accidentally let slip; and 2. they would be done soon, because he really wasn’t going to last much longer and he _really_ wanted to outlast at least one of them.

Lucky for him, both things happened to come true, when a startled-sounding gasp and particularly loud moan wrenched itself from Zagreus’ lips and echoed directly into Hypnos’ ears, sending him careening towards his own end. Visions exploded behind his eyelids – of his palms flat on Zagreus’ hipbones pressing him down into the mattress, of gripping him and fucking him through the throes of his orgasm as his back arched and his whole body trembled and clenched, of leaning in and kissing him with intent as he thrust deep and finally came –

cum spattered up his stomach and chest, making a mess of his shirt as he stroked himself to the edge of overstimulation, his clean hand clamped over his nose and mouth to muffle his ragged breathing.

From the lack of sounds from above, they were cooling down too. All the better for Hypnos really – it meant that Thanatos would have to return to wok sooner rather than later (and that he would too, but that’s a selectively ignorable fact), at which point Zagreus would go to the bathroom to clean up and he could make his escape.

For now though, he could close his eyes and try to remember what his legs were supposed to feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos, later: gotta say, if they had managed to break the bed and crush me with my pants down, that probably would be in the top ten most embarrassing moments of my life.


End file.
